pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Dystopian Dimension
Dystopian Dimension is the 13th world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was revealed in a trailer on September 27th, 2015 (and the teaser parties started the same day) before Low Tide was released on October 3rd. It takes place in an unknown time. Pepper Corn is the premium plant unlocked for Low Tide. Plants Low Tide *Aci-date: Aci-dates allow for planting over acid, but soon dissolve. *Spewberry: Spewberries spew powerful acid globs, but explode into a puddle of acid after 10 shots. *Knotweed: Knotweeds tie a single zombie into their knots, but then act as a defensive plant. Zombies Low Tide *Dystopian Zombie: Regular zombie from an alternate future. *Conehead Dystopian Zombie: Regular zombie from an alternate future. *Buckethead Dystopan Zombie: Regular zombie from an alternate future. *Armored Dystopian Zombie: His high-tech armor gives him amazingly high health. *Flag Dystopian Zombie: Regular zombie from an alternate future. *Laser Rifle Zombie: Shoots his laser rifle, resulting in dystopian defence decimation. *Vigilante Zombie: Attacks both sides of the plant-zombie war. *Time Traveler Zombie: Somewhat regular zombie from an alternate alternate future. *Gargantuar Mech Suit: Crushes plants with Holo-weapon 3000, launches Dystopian Imp when damaged, drops Mech Suit Pilot Zombie when killed. *Dystopian Imp: Launched by the Gargantuar Mech Suit and armed with a laser pistol. *Mech Suit Pilot Zombie: Falls out of the Gargantuar Mech Suit with most of his armor intact. Gimmick The main gimmick of the world is acid. It is set at a predetermined column at the start of every level and does not shift. Aci-dates can support plants on acid, but dissolves after one minute. The surprise attack of the world is "Chemical Reaction!", where either Basics, Coneheads, Bucketheads, and Armoreds appear from geysers that rocket from the acid and propel the summoned zombie one tile ahead. The Endless Zone for this world is Duel in Dystopia. Dialog Day 1 Crazy Dave: Woah, acid! Penny: Don't touch it, User Dave. That acid is strong enough to dissolve razor blades. Crazy Dave: What does it do to plants? Penny: You do the math. Day 2 Crazy Dave: Those zombies took that acid pretty well. Penny: It's also advanced from its previous position. Be wary. Crazy Dave: But I mean really! They didn't dissolve or anything! Penny: User Dave... Crazy Dave: What? Day 3 Crazy Dave: Woah, Penny! What's that thing floating in the acid? Penny: That's an Aci-date. It can support plants, but not for long. Crazy Dave: But how did it get here? Penny: ... Penny: Let's just say I know a guy. Day 5 Penny: Watch out, User Dave. This is a Last Stand level, and it includes a plethora of acid. Crazy Dave: Wait, whoa whoa whoa whoa! Penny: What? Crazy Dave: If this is a LAST stand, but we're in an alternate dimension, then techincally wouldn't this be a FIRST stand? Penny: Well, this is the first last stand in the place where it should techincally be the last first stand. Crazy Dave: Well, if this is the last... first... wait, what? Now I'm confused... Day 9 A Vigilante Zombie appears on screen (L3, C6) Crazy Dave: Whoa! Who's that guy? Penny: He looks to be a vigilante. Crazy Dave: What does that mean? Penny: What does what mean, the word vigilante or the concept of that zombie being a vigilante? Crazy Dave: I'll just shut up. Penny: I still want to know what you meant, User Dave. Day 13 Penny: Caution! I detect temporal signatures in the area! Crazy Dave: Oooh, a time traveler! Penny: You can't immediately assume that it is a person. It might just be an object that travels through time. Crazy Dave: You mean traveling through time and relative dimensions in space? Penny: I appreciate the reference, User Dave. Day 16 Zomboss: Goodbye, my friends! Zomboss: Prepare to defeat my newest Gargantuar with complete ease! Zomboss: Plus, to add to the non-torture, it doesn't have a pilot with very advanced armor! Zomboss: And by all of that, I mean THE OPPOSITE! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Crazy Dave: I'm so non-frightened, I didn't do anything in my jeans! Penny: I'm just going to assume you meant the opposite and leave it at that... Levels Category:Areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas